


破壁

by Fantuan



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, simcoe's first person POV contained, simcoe的嘴骗人的鬼, 强奸, 抹布, 拘禁, 窒息, 精神崩溃, 精神虐待, 肉体虐待, 项圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantuan/pseuds/Fantuan
Summary: 少校消失一整季之后又突然出现，连着人设都换了，我看挺有搞头的.jpg
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/John Graves Simcoe
Kudos: 27





	破壁

**Author's Note:**

> 我19年4月份创建的文档，没想到一直到今年才重新获得动力写完呢（  
> 正好赶在情人节之前，那就祝我的垃圾船情人节快乐做爱做到昏天黑地嗷！  
> 嘻嘻

1.

饥饿感已经不像之前那样钻心剜骨地让他痛苦了，他的身体在多次警告他进食却并未摄取到任何养份后便选择了放弃，取而代之的是铺天盖地的恐慌。休伊特侧躺在床上，整个人都蜷在被子里抓着自己的肩膀，无论如何都不能让自己冷静下来。不知从何而来的恐惧和焦躁压迫着他被这无人、无声、甚至连任何可能的自然光都被几支蜡烛代替的小房间折磨得过分脆弱的神经。

他不知道自己怎么到这里的或者是什么时候到这里的，他只知道这个幽闭的环境不停地让他回忆起大陆军关押他的地方，让他一次又一次地被莫名的恐惧扼住喉咙。——他到底为什么会在这里？他上次吃东西是什么时候？他是怎么得到的食——

西姆科。

休伊特脑海里的杂音安静了下来。他短促地出了一口气，感到自己被搅得乱七八糟的神智短暂地清明了些。他几乎能听到那个杂种尖细而惹人厌的声音在居高临下地嘲笑着他。他给他带了三次食物和水，并不规律，唯一能确定的是他每次都掐着休伊特快要饿到昏过去的时候才会姗姗来迟，这样少校就没有办法拒绝他的食物。休伊特坐起身，为自己的没有骨气而羞耻。身上的被子滑了下来，露出来那下面赤裸皮肤上斑驳的瘀伤。……怎么回事？他费力地想。

而后他才逐渐回忆了起来。他已经昏过去了一次，但并不是饿昏的——因为他拒绝接受西姆科最后一次带给他的食物，而且狠狠地啐了他一口。西姆科似笑非笑地望着他，掐着他的脖子把他拎了起来。休伊特反抗得非常剧烈，但很明显他的身体里也没有很多能量供他逃生，很快他就在被揍中小腹之后失去了意识。

休伊特颓然地躺了下去。他可一点儿都不知道该怎么办了。

正当他因为脑中的混乱而烦躁不安时，门开了。事实上他根本没听到门开，仅仅闻到了肉味——那让饥肠辘辘的他不受控制地扭过脖子，渴望的目光对上那个始作俑者的。休伊特立刻垂下了眼睛，厌恶而耻辱地试图收回自己的注意力。

西姆科依然是一副做作的似笑非笑的样子。他把手里端着的一份肋排放在地上，坐在一边，用手撑着下巴：“来吃饭吧。”

休伊特的心里动摇了下。他不想接受这种施舍，让他直犯恶心；更何况，前两次，他很没尊严地当着西姆科吃掉这些食物已经够羞辱他的了。他骨子里还是有点傲慢的成分，即使他真的饿得眼睛都绿了，他也不能向这个疯子屈服。但毫无疑问，他是个懦弱的人。他很确定西姆科想置他于死地；如果他当真能勇敢地绝食到死，也不会对西姆科产生任何影响——休伊特也想置他于死地，简直是做梦都想扭断他的脖子，可如果自己死了，那就彻底输了，而且正中对方下怀。

他抬起了手。

“噢，不，”西姆科忽然开口，把盘子向一边拉了一下，“你最好不要用手。这一段时间你洗手了吗？恐怕不卫生。”他谨慎地没有提到具体的时间长短。

男人眯起眼睛，蓝色的虹膜在黯淡的烛光下变成灰色：“你可以只用嘴，像我养的猎狗那样。”

在他们两人反应过来之前，休伊特抬手掀翻了那只盘子并把它摔在了西姆科还挂着淡淡微笑的脸上。肉块和酱汁溅得到处都是。他注意到自己因为虚弱和愤怒全身发着抖。

很明显西姆科也被激怒了，但他没有任何表示，即使休伊特已经做好挨打的准备了。他表现得出奇冷静，一言不发，面无表情地从外套的侧兜里拿出手帕擦干净了自己的脸颊和衣领，接着站起身离开了房间。

很快地，他又回来了，带着女仆用来打扫的东西。休伊特有点吃惊地望着他沉默着、不慎熟练地把房间收拾干净，连地上的酱汁都擦得干干净净。自尊和莫名的不安感让他同样保持沉默。收拾完毕，西姆科回到门边，在那里站了好一会儿，只盯着休伊特看，弄得后者浑身发毛。

然后他拿起烛台——房间里唯一的光源——难以察觉地微笑了下，吹灭了本就苟延残喘的火苗。

门轻轻地“咔哒”闩上，随即无声的黑暗成了这所囚牢里唯一喧嚣着的东西。

2.

**-Simcoe's 1st person POV-**

我几乎没怎么吃饭，也没怎么睡觉，但我感觉好极了，比以前还要更好。我似乎很久、很久没有过这种感觉了，我不知道，我猜是——高兴？埃德蒙在那里面呆了不到三个小时就开始发疯了，我知道得很清楚，因为我一直在门外坐着，等着他。我不太清楚我在等着什么，但当他开始拍门大叫的时候，我真的、真的，非常高兴。所以我很难吃东西，或者睡觉，都是因为他太让我兴奋了。真可惜我看不到里面发生了什么。噢，可怜的少校，叫得嗓子都哑了，像掉进陷阱的愚蠢动物一样。

我把他关在黑暗里大概三小时他就在拍门，持续了大约半个小时。然后安静了两个小时，他又开始了，但更急促，持续了四十分钟还要多。然后是五个小时的安静，我想他是累得睡着了，当然也有可能是饿得，我当然也没有打扰他——这个时候天亮了，他熬到了第二天。

第二天的时候他甚至在挠门，而且在包含我的名字的句子里面夹杂了一点脏话，也许那些是他知道的所有骂人的词汇了，不过我还是很吃惊他居然真的能说出来。虽然你能从那张刻薄的嘴里听到各种拐弯抹角膈应你的话，但是我以前可从没想过那样没教养、低俗的词汇居然能由那种女人一样的声带里说出来（不是说他的声线像女性，只是他讲话时的那种神态，他的那张惹人厌的脸，只能让我联想到妓女）。可是又不得不说，他哭着咒骂我的名字的声音确实很让我兴奋。我想我甚至都要脸红了。想想，他甚至都不知道我是不是在门外，还能这么执着地发泄对我的怨恨，实在让人感动。

不过，当然，他已经虚脱了，连完整的句子都拼凑不出来了，我不指望他能撑到第三天——他的表现已经很好了，他在那里面呆了将近二十个小时，我见过不少美国俘虏在第十五个小时左右就招架不住全招了，不过监禁美国人的体验可比这个差得远。我本来打算进去解救他，以防太过火导致他精神失常，可是他用最后剩下的一点力气一直在叫我的名字，还有一些我从垂死的敌人那里听过太多遍的哀求，这些都让我非常高兴，所以我忍不住又安安静静地和他一起呆了几个小时，直到他什么声音都发不出来，连抽泣都变成了相隔好久好久的呜咽。真好。那群美国人怎么敢这么对他呢？我打赌他们一定不懂得欣赏这种哀鸣，或者他们都忙着和他一起分享狱中时光呢——休伊特留给我一条刀疤，但他自己身上的淤青可更多——这支大陆军死了活该。

“回来。”这是里面完全没有声音之前被不停重复的最后一个单词。

我带着水和烛台走进去，差点踩到他。他昏倒在门边上，无声无息，惨白得像死了一样。我把烛芯按得很低，防止伤到他的眼睛。我关好门，把他的上半身扶起来，先用沾湿的手帕碰了碰他干裂到流血的嘴唇，直到凝固的血染上了我的手帕，然后给他喂了一点水。在等待他恢复神智的时候，我惊异于他的体格——他太瘦了，我以前怎么从来没注意到他有这么瘦；就算是前几天我对他的伙食要求比较严苛，同样年龄和身高的男人也不会有和他一样纤细的骨架。他的脖颈和四肢简直一下子就能被折断……我不再打量他，因为如果我继续盯着这只可怜的小动物，我觉得我会在能意识到之前就把他撕成碎片，甚至吃了他。

断断续续地被喂下一些水之后，休伊特略微地清醒了些。他首先因为突如其来的光线而瑟缩，半晌才颤抖着睁开通红的眼睛。然后他看到了我，认出我后意料之内地露出了待宰家畜听到屠刀拖在地上的神色，却意料之外地抓住了我的领子。

我耐心地等着他的眼眶里再次溢满泪水，像垂死的人一样双唇翕动。“别再把我一个人关在这儿。”他的嗓子完全哑了，口齿也不清晰，我费了点儿劲才听明白他说了什么。有意思。他说的不是“放我出去”，而是“别把我一个人关在这儿”。我的脑海里浮现出十分恶劣的想法。

我掰开他的手（这一点也不困难），把他推到一边（他真的没什么重量），然后走回门边，端起那个小烛台作势要熄灭。

对于一个虚脱、营养不良、还有点谵妄的囚犯来说，他的表现确实很让人高兴：他扑了过来，准确地说是摔向我这边，然后抓住了我的衣摆。“不要！”他模糊地叫喊起来，声线简直像根用坏了的小提琴弦，神色充满了莫大的恐惧，“别再把我关起来！”

我吹灭了蜡烛。他的音调立刻拔高了，带着哭腔：“西姆科！求你了！”

真不错。我在黑暗里俯下身，摸了摸他的头发，很高兴：“什么？”

他像精神错乱一样重复着：“别再把我关起来，别让我一个人，我不能……”

“不要。”我拒绝他。还好没有光源，不然他一定能注意到我在笑。

“求你了，求你了，西姆科。”他可怜兮兮地拽紧我的衣服哀求，让我联想到我养的猎狗会咬住我的衣摆，“别走，求你。”

“也可以，”我的想法越发恶劣，“只要你亲我一下。”

休伊特立刻试图站起来够到我的嘴唇，但因为体力不支而摔倒在地。他的决心使我大受感动，于是我重新点亮了那只蜡烛。“好啦，别着急，慢慢来。”我坐下，好整以暇地等着少校送上门。他几乎是跌跌撞撞地扑到我的怀里，就像新婚之夜的丈夫一样迫不及待地搂住了我的脖子，然后又像个没做过爱的小男孩一样胡乱亲我。我无语了。这也太蠢了。我推开他，有点生气：“别这么白痴。我说过了，慢慢来。”

眼泪从他的眼眶里涌出来，他一脸哀莫大于心死的样子让我心烦意乱，之前的好心情都消失了。他一定是注意到了我表情的变化，因为他又害怕起来，并且再次探过了身子。

他闭上眼睛，昏暗的光线下我也得以仔细看到他颤动的睫毛——我意识到对法国妓女的联想有相当一部分都来源于他的睫毛——尤其是下眼睑上的，纤细但又很明显；明明是个正常男人却长了一副精心打扮过的婊子的眉眼，真怪。不过实话实说，他的吻技可真的不怎么样。在我离开他薄薄的双唇并嘲讽他之前，他突然停下了，然后倒在地上开始干呕。

看来和男人接吻对他的挑战还蛮大的，更别提第一次就被迫法式湿吻……但说真的，他这副悲惨的样子令我怀疑他有没有和安娜小姐接过吻。她在接吻的时候很自信，甚至还带着点侵略性，搞不好少校也吐了。想到这儿我就又微笑起来。休伊特伏在地上，全身痉挛着干呕，只吐出来一点刚刚喝下去的水，混合着唾液把他的下半张脸弄得一塌糊涂。我忍不住盯着他赤裸的脊背上的脊柱曲线，它在烛光和黑暗的映衬下显得美味极了。过了好一会儿他才止住呕吐，转过身，像个被糟蹋了的小处女一样满脸通红、气喘吁吁、泪眼朦胧地面对我。棕色眼睛和苍白的皮肤总让我想到安娜小姐，该死的。

他擦着自己的嘴角，身体还在微微发抖。“对不起……”他嗫嚅着说，激烈的胃痉挛差点又让他昏过去。

他居然在向我道歉。我脑海里的安娜小姐立刻消失了——该死的，我怎么会想到她？她连在不得不向我出卖身体的时候目光中都充满鄙夷（被那种目光看着没有男人会愿意和她上床的），休伊特怎么可能和她一样？她的软弱来源于女性的身份，如果她是男人，她会是一匹狼，和那个伍德哈尔夫人一样。而休伊特是一只软弱可悲的小鹿；如果你试图捕猎它，它会反抗，但当你手握着尖刀要剥下它的皮的时候，你就只能在那双棕色的眼睛里看到令人厌弃的、自哀自怜的顺服了。他太软弱了。我有很多东西必须要让他学会。

“算了，没关系。”我又让他喝了一些水，握住他颤抖不止的十指，“我原谅你。但你要听我的话，好吗？”

他惶恐地望着我，似乎没听到我在说什么。

我使劲攥了一下他的手，他发出一声惊叫。

“你要怎么做？”我的目光指向房间里唯一的光源，循循善诱地问他。

“我会听话的，别让我一个人呆在这里了，我会听话的。”他绝望地喃喃，“我会听话的，只要你别再把我关起来。”他的声音越来越小，最后我只能通过他的口型判断出他最后说了一句“我不想死”。

这个回答还算令我满意。我放开他的手，抱住他，安抚性地摸着他的头发：“很好，很好。不过要记住，亲爱的，你可没资格跟我谈条件。”

3.

**-still Simcoe's 1st person POV-**

后来的事情就变得简单多了。我会照顾他，给他带食物和水，给他弄干净脸上的胡茬，或者在他因为被监禁得太久而崩溃大哭的时候耐心地抱着他好言好语安抚他的情绪。不过其他时间我会虐待他，而且说真的，挺过火的。有的时候我会殴打他，让他身上新伤叠旧伤地出现更多淤痕；有的时候我会把他摁在床上、地上、或墙上侵犯他；大部分时候两者都有。

而可怜的少校还没放弃他的求生欲——他对我言听计从，可以说是忍辱负重地捱过我的各种刁难，只为了我有一刻能厌倦了这无休无止的监禁。但他想错了。如果我烦了，杀了他明显比放了他是更好的选择。我也在耐着性子等着，等着他的某种我尚且不清楚的反应，等着一个最终“完成”的时刻。有一次，我觉得很接近了——那次我差点把他弄坏了——我叫来了四个我的队员，命令他们去凌辱自己的长官（加上阿金伯德是五个，但他的道德底线高到让他敢于拒绝我的命令，所以是四个）。他们的表现确实令人印象深刻，休伊特连直起身子或者哭的力气都没有了。他的小腹微微隆起，我忍不住用鞋跟压住那儿，看士兵们肮脏的体液从他合不拢的双腿间被挤出来。我不在意我的部下们喘着气用不敢相信的眼神看着我，我在意的是被他们压在身下的少校，他被干得神志迷蒙，目光却一直锁在我身上。他的眼神里带着欲望——仇恨的、想要杀死我的欲望。那一刻，我看到我的兔子变成了一条吐信的蛇。我一下子失去了理智，猛地推开其他男人，捧起他的脸颊去吻他。我的指尖碰上冰凉的鳞。但那只有一瞬间。休伊特随即垂下了眼睛，又回到了那副软弱的状态。后来我给他吃饭，他按照我的要求顺从地、像狗一样趴在地上吃完了，即使全身都是淤青和掐痕，下身还淌着别人的精液。

后来我开始问他：你想要什么？其实我自己并不清楚我想听到什么，但我在等着他说出一个让我满意的答案。他的回答不外乎是求我放过他或者是放他出去，未免让我感到有些无聊。但有一次，我问他，他沉默了半晌，抬起那双漂亮的眼睛轻蔑似的瞥我一眼，随即小声却坚定地回答：安娜。我很确定他是在挑衅我了。他居然敢这么做？不，他应当有能力这么做，但不是现在！我一定是有什么地方做错了。我无法控制地愤怒起来，把他摔到墙角，狠狠地踩住他的上肋，让他蜷起了身子。你真的有这么喜欢她？那我会去杀了她！我叫起来。现在我简直像一个莫名其妙吃飞醋的小孩子，但我管不了这么多了，我确实嫉妒了，而且恨得要发疯了——我会把她关起来，我要你看着我像折磨你一样把她折磨到死！而这都是因为你，埃德蒙，都是因为你是个该死的婊子我才会想杀掉安娜小姐！

休伊特缩在角落里埋着头，肩膀发着抖，我听见他短促的喘气声。我以为他在抽泣，像往常一样，但他抬起头和我直视，我发现他在冷笑。他的眼睛通红，却因为胸膛里翻腾的怒火没有一滴泪；他看着我，冷笑着说，你不敢对她那么做的，她和我不一样，她还活着。你不会对她那么做的。

4.

休伊特第一次看到西姆科脱下了自己的上衣。

在被关在这里的这么长时间里休伊特身上只挂着一件自己的衬衫，而那点可怜的布料也在游骑兵无数次的撕扯之下失去了敝体的功能（后来西姆科给了他一件自己的衬衫，但休伊特宁可蜷在被子里也不穿，一是因为他不喜欢大一号的衣服，二是因为他不喜欢西姆科）。他们之间的性爱基本上是一场穷凶极恶的互相撕咬，在休伊特精疲力尽之后就会演变成单方面的殴打。每被侵犯一次，少校的身上都会叠加新的瘀伤，在苍白的肢体上格外显眼。西姆科似乎没有脱衣服的习惯。他一般都会穿着衬衫和马甲，有时还会披着那件深绿色的外套，甚至还挂着用来别手枪和佩剑的武装带，休伊特在自己的喘息和尖叫声之间能听到那东西上的金属环扣叮当作响，总是让他怀疑西姆科刚刚从巡逻中返回。

即使他的神智已经完全不清楚了，他还是注意到了这个变化。比他年轻却高大的男人分开了他的腿，在昏暗的烛光下能看到他上半身流畅的肌肉线条，和那上面遍布的疤痕。相当狰狞，大部分都是刀伤。休伊特几乎能想象出西姆科满身是血的样子——事实上他见过，只是他没反应过来。

然后西姆科俯下了身子，动了下腰，休伊特立刻叫出了声。即使已经忍受了这么多次惨无人道的强奸，他的身体还没放弃，还在不知疲倦地向他反馈外界无情的刺激。他痛得咬牙，清楚得感觉到西姆科正毫不留情地向里开拓，双手继续分开他的大腿连带着腿根的韧带都在疼。

休伊特知道自己肯定已经被折磨得疯了，否则他不会那么冲动地去挑衅西姆科。他早就放下安娜了，但她的名字还是冲口而出，而在西姆科的眼睛里闪过怒火的时候，他居然感觉到了一种不合时宜的满足感——一种毫无用处、破罐子破摔的报复心理。

这次他没有受到任何束缚，于是他下意识地死死抓住西姆科支在自己身体两侧的胳膊，指甲嵌进那上面愈合得不平整的伤疤，仿佛通过这样能让对方感受到相同的痛苦一样。他含混不清地尖叫着，怒火中烧的咒骂和可怜兮兮的求饶混在一起，只让正凌虐他的那只恶魔更加疯狂。西姆科埋得更深，要捏断休伊特的骨头一样狠狠地压着他，四处叫嚣的痛感让后者一声哭叫，使了死劲，一下子男人的手臂上见了血。血珠从细细的伤口里迸出，缓缓地拉下一条细细的血痕。西姆科顿了顿，一只手抹了一把伤痕交错的胳膊，然后把指尖上的鲜血蹭在了休伊特发白的嘴唇上。休伊特感觉自己下半张脸都被他的血刺痛了，口腔里自己和对方的血味也立刻混合在了一起，令人作呕。西姆科继续用染血的手捏着休伊特的脸颊，甚至把手指探进他的双唇间，而后者神智迷离，竟没有咬下去。

你想要什么？

休伊特喘不上气，一只手攥着床单青筋毕露，另一只手捂住了自己的眼睛，一些无意义、干巴巴的音节从嗓子眼里被挤出来。西姆科强硬地掰开他的手，逼迫他直视自己，又问了一次。

休伊特无法思考。他感觉自己的脑子在长时间的幽禁和痛苦的折磨下像被放在煎锅上似的吱吱作响，他甚至很难听清西姆科在问什么，因为他自己脑袋里的尖叫已经要把他的耳膜刺穿了。于是他狂乱地摇头，赤裸瘦弱的躯体因为对方的动作而晃动。我不明白，我不明白。他的声音破碎，我不明白你在问什么，你——想要什么。

西姆科看起来更加愤怒了。他贴着休伊特的脸，几乎把后者脸上的血迹也沾到自己脸上——就现在，你想要做什么？他质问。

我想要你停下。休伊特很难拼出完整的话，甚至挑选不出合适的词。他的小腿和下腹因为虐待性的性交而抽搐。看不到希望，他在与自己近在咫尺的西姆科的眼睛里连自己的倒影都看不到；他不想回答这个问题了。他不想再说“我想要出去”了，没用的，不如放弃。被一个下贱的疯子监禁到死非常有失体面，但他不想再做任何事了。最好现在立刻就死掉，这样他再也不用被西姆科折磨了——再也不用看到他了。突然一道火花猛烈地在他漆黑的脑海里炸裂，电击似的感觉沿着尾椎爬上来，让他尖叫着挺起了腰。

我……他似乎找到了一个合适的回答。我想逃开你，逃得远远的，和你再无交集。他说。

西姆科的表情看起来是失望的。休伊特很熟悉这种表情：当他手下的俘虏（他的猎物）的反应不能让他满意或引起他的兴趣时，他就会露出这样惋惜而冷漠的表情，然后干脆利落地杀掉对方。西姆科的双手扼住了他的脖子，触感既滚烫又冰凉。游骑兵上尉的手劲很大，休伊特几乎听到自己的的咽喉和后颈椎被他捏得发出垂死的响声，但他依然挣扎着开口：西姆科，我要从你身边逃开，你以后再也不会见到我，你的一切——都不会得逞了。

此刻很难发出任何除了“咯咯”的气声以外的任何声音，休伊特处于窒息的边缘，眼前一阵白一阵黑，听到自己的心跳声震如擂鼓。他本想好好享受这一刻，向最终结局缴械投降，但他挤出了最后一点力气，用完全变调的声音对正操着他的男人说：但在那之前，我会杀了你。然后他在濒临死亡的缺氧中高潮，失去了最后勉力维持的一丝意识。

出乎意料地，他很快又清醒了过来。他感到自己脸颊上有些温热的液体，随即费力地辨认出那是正贴着他的西姆科的眼泪。休伊特很吃惊，因为不论原因，流泪的西姆科看起来非常软弱，和刚刚差点把他操死的家伙几乎不是一个人。他喘着气，听起来又像哭又像笑。休伊特想问他怎么了，是不是自己刚才说话太凶把他吓哭了，但一张口，喉咙马上又痒又疼地痉挛起来，逼得他推开西姆科侧过身子咳嗽不止。

等他好不容易缓过神，他立刻感觉到自己黏黏糊糊的下身沾满了两个人的体液，不过他已经没精力觉得恶心了。西姆科侧躺在他身边，双手环住他的腰让他面对自己，然后把头埋在对方的颈窝里。休伊特不懂他们为什么要像情侣一样上完床还要抱抱，这让他有点不自在——但他忽然察觉到了对方的体温。说来有趣，他一向都觉得西姆科的存在是冷的，他的眼神和他的刀刃都像尸体一样冷。可当他被赤裸着上身的男人抱在怀里的时候，他才知道原来在锡托基特恶名昭著的游骑兵首领也是温热的——甚至还能听到他的心跳声和自己的混在一起呢。于是他放松下来，下巴挨着西姆科的红发，双手掠过他身上的伤疤，落在他的后颈上。

西姆科在休伊特收紧双手之前直起身子分开了这个拥抱。“很不一样，对吧？”他用手肘支起身子，微笑着望着休伊特。休伊特没太明白他的意思，一脸茫然。“我是说，我们两个的相处时光感觉很不一样。你从没有和别人的交往中有这种感觉吧。”

虽然不清楚他所说的“感觉”是什么，但休伊特还是机械地点了点头。他平躺在床上，迟钝地思索着，半晌却没能从混乱的脑海中提取出任何有用的信息，只是更觉得疲累了。西姆科依然望着他，神色异常地满足。

“谢谢你。”刚刚向他施虐的游骑兵轻声说。

休伊特彻底放弃思考了。他觉得自己的眼皮很重，只想将它们阖上好好歇一歇。“不用谢。”他喃喃道，并不懂得西姆科是否意有所指。

“如果你恨我，我理解。”

“唔。”休伊特挣扎着保持清醒，“我想杀了你，所以我猜我恨你。”

西姆科脸上的笑意更甚：“那对我无所谓。我只是想感谢你为我做出了这么多改变。看到你从以前那样一个懦弱的人变得敢于直面自己的仇恨和恐惧，我觉得很开心。”

“我知道这对你来说很不容易，我做得也有些过火……但你做得很不错。”他继续说。得到表扬的休伊特竟然觉得有一点点高兴，轻轻地微笑起来。“不过还不能放松下来，少校，你最终会变成我最棒的作品的。”

休伊特不知道“作品”是什么意思，也不再想知道了。他缓慢地出了一口气，任自己沉沉睡去。最后他感觉到自己的手背上落下一个吻，听到西姆科微小的声音：

“休息吧，亲爱的。我也恨你。”

5.

“请穿好衣服，少校，我们要出去了。”

“……”

“噢，还有一件事。您愿意试试这个吗？这个是我的猎狗的，但我把尺寸改了改，这样就适合您了。”

“……”

“只是建议，我不会强迫您戴上它的。”

“……”

“啊，真是漂亮！衬得您的脖子更好看了。”

“我猜你是想通过这种方式羞辱我，对吗？”

“大可不必这么说，少校。我只是想让您更牢记您的目的罢了。”

“……”

“毕竟您如果不好好花些功夫，我可不是那么容易被杀死的。而我发过誓，亲爱的，只要我还活着，您就不可能逃开我。我想您确实做好觉悟了，对吗？”

“……走吧。”

6.

“或许您愿意进来休息一会儿？”亚伯拉罕·伍德哈尔再次见到面前清瘦的男人时确实吃了一惊，“喝杯茶？”

休伊特摇了摇头：“不麻烦了，我还有公务要处理，只是顺路向您问好。替我向女士们问好，可以吗？”

亚伯点头，紧张地斟酌着措辞：“当然。您在苏格兰的这几个月过得还不错吧？”

“苏格兰？”休伊特眼中闪过的迷茫让亚伯不由得警醒，不过只有一瞬间。“啊，是的，谢谢你。很不错。”少校恢复了刚刚的神态，公事公办地回答。

和休伊特告别后亚伯回到屋内，总觉得有什么事情在心头挥之不去。他看到安娜神色紧张地向他招手，立刻提起精神，走向起居室的角落。

“你刚才见到休伊特少校了？他怎么样？”安娜问。

“他还好。代他向你问好。”亚伯回答，“他说自己在苏格兰过得不错。”

安娜皱起了眉。“亚伯，听我说。”她的语气让他心里不自在的感觉更明显了，“他在苏格兰的房东把信寄到白厅来了。”

亚伯不禁讶然：“怎么会？为什么要给我们寄信呢？”

“从内容上来看，显然房东太太这几个月一直联系不上休伊特，于是根据他以前的住址寄信询问了——他的新住处一直都是空置的。”

亚伯接过信，粗略扫了一眼，不由一个激灵。“或许是他改变主意了，换了一家住处但没通知房东。”他试着安抚安娜和自己。

安娜的神情凝重：“他对你有所隐瞒。虽然他在白厅住过相当一段时间，而且我们都知道他并不是什么坏人，但他现在毕竟是另一个国家的情报人员……”

“还好局势不同了。可如果你以后还要和他有什么交集，亚伯，我建议你小心行事。”她收起苏格兰发来的信，低声说。

END.


End file.
